I Want To Run, Will You Follow Me?
by PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense
Summary: Clary and her best friend Simon meet the golden boy, Jace. Once he barges into their lives, will they ever be the same? Will Clary fall for this mysterious boy?
1. Java Jones

**Hey everyone! This is actually my first fanfic… ever. So yeah, I would really appreciate if you all would be gentle… Haha just kidding! I've had this chapter pre-written for a while, but I've just now decided to post it because I'm kinda scared that I'll never get it done and I'm babbling, so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, all of it belongs to Cassandra Clare, but there may be a few later on as it progresses.**

_Clary_

"So, who do you think would win in a fight? Sylar, or Spock?" Simon asked me.

Simon's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but my mom tells me it's been since we were both four, which makes this year 11 of our friendship.

"You're such a geek, Simon. But the answer is Sylar, obviously. It's like asking Spock to defeat a god." I deadpan.

He laughed, "Okay, yeah, you're right, it was a stupid question." he says as we walk up to our favourite coffee shop, _Java Jones._

He opened the door for me as he bowed down and acted like a perfectly normal gentleman. I pulled him back up and whispered in his ear, "This is New York, Lewis, regular people don't bow anymore."

"I know that, Clary. Can't I just be nice for my best friend every once in a while?" he gave me a serious look as he looked me in my eyes before I burst out laughing.

When I composed myself enough to finally look at him, he had a slight frown touching the corners of his lips.

"What's wrong, Simon? Oh, wait, you were being serious? Oh man, I'm sorry, I couldn't tell. It won't happen again, I promise."

He took this as his cue to start laughing, and I couldn't help myself as a smile crept its way onto my face as well. Soon, we were both a hot mess of laughter in front of the cafe.

When people started to stare at us, he guided me inside by placing his hand in the small of my back into the restaurant. He told me to sit somewhere as he got us our coffee; he already knew what I wanted since I always got the same thing every time we came here.

I took a seat by the window and looked out through the glass onto the busy streets of New York. I thought I saw something strange by one of the alleys next to a building across the street. _Was that… A sword?_ I thought. _What am I thinking? That's crazy! No one uses swords these days anymore… _I was deep in thought until I saw someone actually step out of the alleyway. It looked like a boy, about my age. He looked… Gold. Everything about him seemed golden: his hair, his skin, even his eyes. He looked directly at me, then he slid something into his jacket before taking off down the sidewalk. I tried to follow him with my eyes but he was too fast. _Wow, He can run pretty fast! Why do I suddenly want to know him? _I thought to myself.

Just then, Simon came up to me with our orders of coffee. I gratefully took the steaming cup from him and thanked him as he slid in the seat across from me in the booth that I chose.

"So, what were you staring at just now?" he asked me.

"Um, I don't know, really. Just looking over the streets, I suppose." I responded. He just nodded then looked away.

After we finished our coffee, we walked back to my apartment. I live there with my mom and my Stepfather, Luke. I unlocked the door and as I started to walk in, I noticed that I didn't feel Simon's presence right behind me anymore. I whirled around, trying to see where he could have gone, but the only thing I saw was a flash of gold before things went dark.

**So, what did you think? I would love it if you could leave a review and tell me whether I should continue with this story or not… Thanks so much!**

**~PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense**


	2. The Golden Boy

**So, I'm back with another chapter! And thank you to fanficshurt for following me! That last one was short, and weird, I know. But I promise to do better in the future! Enjoy!**

After we finished our coffee, we walked back to my apartment. I live there with my mom and my Stepfather, Luke. I unlocked the door and as I started to walk in, I noticed that I didn't feel Simon's presence right behind me anymore. I whirled around, trying to see where he could have gone, but the only thing I saw was a flash of gold before things went dark.

~~~o~O~o~~~

_Clary_

I felt something slip over my head. I tried to kick my offender, but they were too fast. They deflected my blow to the groin by wrapping themselves around me and restraining my arms. I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear, "Stay quiet. I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise not to scream, okay?"

I only nodded my head vigorously. When I was sure that my heart wasn't going to explode from being scared, I looked up and saw that golden boy from earlier at Java Jones. He removed his hands from my body and I felt tingling where he had touched me.

I backed up out of reach of his hands and immediately, my mind went right back to Simon. "Where is Simon?" I asked the golden boy. He only looked at me. A little louder this time, I asked again, "Where is Simon?"

This time, he answered, "You mean that boy with the rat-face?"

"Yes, and he does not have a 'rat-face'," I snapped, "So, you do know where he is, then?"

He looked around nervously. "I may have had to knock him out in order to get to you." he trailed off.

"So, where is he?" I all but yelled.

"He's outside, but I need to talk to you." he said.

"What would you want with me?"

"What would I want with you?" he sounded incredulous, "What I want is to know why you can see me. I mean, you're just a mundane!" he exclaimed.

While the boy was rambling, I slipped past him and ran out of the corridor into open air. There, I saw Simon slumped against the wall of the building. There was blood running from a small gash on the side of his head.

All I could do was scream and curse silently until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Golden boy was holding me and I couldn't move. He slowly let go of me and told me to look at him. "What did you do?" I asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. All I did was knock him out with the hilt of my knife. He should wake up in a few minutes."

"Can you just... Leave? Please, go." I begged quietly.

"Not until I make sure I can see you again. Meet me at Taki's tomorrow, at noon."

"Fine, I'll go." I promised.

He nodded, then took off again.

**How was that? I personally didn't like it all that much, but it was worth a shot, right? Let me know what you think!**

**~PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense**


	3. The Ravener?

**Sorry if I don't update for a while, you know, with school and all… But I am trying my best! I am also going to try to make longer, more interesting chapters (because I know that this is boring so far, but it needs to happen) for you all. I would love it if you guys would leave a review or two, just to let me know if this story is okay and if I should keep going or not…? Thanks, Lovelies, enjoy!**

**Oops, also-Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but they do belong to Cassandra Clare. I may develop a few characters as the story progresses.**

_Clary_

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. All I did was knock him out with the hilt of my knife. He should wake up in a few minutes."

"Can you just… Leave? Please, go." I begged quietly.

"Not until I make sure I can see you again. Meet me at Taki's tomorrow, at noon."

"Fine, I'll go." I promised.

He nodded, then took off again.

~~~o~O~o~~~

Once Simon woke up, I helped lug him back to his house, where his mom got worried and panicked at the sight of him. I told her that he had only tripped and hit his head on the sidewalk as a result of his clumsiness, which wasn't that unusual for him.

After I dropped him off and made sure that he would be safe, I went back home. It was just after 9 pm when I opened the door and saw my mom sitting in a chair by the front hallway. She had a paintbrush in her hand and an easel was in front of her. She looked up once I walked in. I gave her a short hello then I walked to my room. I slipped into a pair of yoga pants and a cami before I slid under the covers on my bed. My thoughts swirled as I thought about the day that had passed by so fast. I had soon lost myself in my thoughts until I grew tired and succumbed to the oblivion of sleep.

-o.O.o-

I woke up to the loud ringing of my cell phone. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Simon. I picked up, "Hello? What do you want?" I asked, my voice still clouded with sleep.

"Mornin' to you too, Sunshine. How about you come over in an hour and hear the Rock Solid Panda rehearse?" I heard him boom through the other side of the line.

"Uh," I looked at my alarm clock, which read 10:37 am. I remembered my promise to the golden boy to meet him at that restaurant _Taki's_, or something like that. "Actually, Simon, something came up. I have to meet someone at that new place down the street. And I thought you and the guys were calling the band the Sea Vegetable Conspiracy."

"Well, Eric said that the name was starting to get old, so we had a vote for which new name, and the Sea Vegetable Conspiracy won." he explained, completely ignoring what I said about the meeting.

"Okay, then." I said, smiling to myself about how he and his band could never permanently decide on a name for themselves, changing so often that it was hard for me to keep up. "I'll see you in a few hours, Lewis."

"See you later, Fray."

We hung up after 15 minutes, which left me with only one hour and eight minutes to brush, shower, get dressed, and walk to the meeting place.

-o.O.o-

I finally arrived in front of _Taki's_ dressed in a pair of denim skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots, along with a deep purple short sleeved top and a black vest. I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. I saw the golden boy sitting at one of the booths in the corner. He looked quite relaxed until he laid his amber eyes upon me. I walked over to where he was and I looked him over. He was dressed casually, in a pair of jeans and a tight tee, which showed off all of his muscles quite nicely.

He cleared his throat when he realized I was gawking. I jolted out of my daze and sat across from him. I wasted no time getting to the point, "What do you want? Why am I here? I mean, I don't even know your name, yet I'm meeting you after only one, and may I say very strange, encounter."

He seemed to slow down, his eyes clouded in thought as if he was deciding to tell me anything. "My name is Jace Wayland." he said simply. He looked at me for a few seconds as if waiting for me to say something. "Well, I told you my name, what about yours?" he asked.

"I'm Clary. Now, I would appreciate if you would tell me what you want and why I'm here, as I asked you before." I said monotonously. I was losing my patience for this golden, cocky son-of-a-

"I asked you here because," he started, interrupting my thoughts, " You saw me yesterday."

"Well, obviously, unless you were supposed to be wearing an invisible cloak like in Harry Potter and I saw right through it." I said, not realizing what he was about to say.

I had to wait for his explanation as a waitress came up to our table. I read her nametag: Kaelie. She asked us what we would order, all the while, she seemed to be flirting with Jace. She was twirling her hair around her finger and leaning over the table as to show off her body. Jace ordered a burger and I only got a Dr. Pepper.

When she left to go give the order, Jace continued where we had left off, "Actually, I was 'wearing' an 'invisible cloak' of sorts. It's called _glamour_ and it's supposed to hide vision of the shadow world, including me, from any mundanes. But somehow, you saw me, which leads me to believe that you're not an ordinary mundane as I originally thought." he said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Wait, what's all this stuff about 'mundanes' and 'the shadow world'?" I asked him, utterly confused.

"Mundanes are ordinary humans, such as you, and the shadow world is where me and my people come from." he explained.

"'Your people'?" I asked, still trying to wrap my head around the idea of him calling me an 'ordinary human'. _Talk about rude._

"Yes, we are known as the Shadowhunters, or rather, our angelic name, the _Nephilim_. We are here to keep the demons in this world at bay." he went on.

"Is that what you were doing in that alley yesterday? Where I first saw you?" I questioned further. "You were killing a… Demon?"

"Yes." he said. He looked away guiltily. No one other than Alec and Isabelle were supposed to see me, though." he said the last part mostly to himself, it seemed.

"Who are Alec and Isabelle?" I wanted to know more by now.

"They are the children of the family that took me in. They're just like my family. Alec and I are so close that we're _Parabatai_, or rather lifelong partners. We're bound by an oath together. Izzy is his sister and they have a little brother, called Max." he tried to go on, but I stopped him there. This was getting to be too much for me. So many new words that I'm not even sure I could pronounce; and how was I even going to tell whether or not he was telling the truth?

I excused myself from the golden boy and made my way outside. I needed air. I started walking until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Jace's handsome face. His attitude wasn't as light as it was in _Taki's _anymore. He had a scowl on his face. He looked past me and seemed to be glaring at something behind me. I turned and saw a sort of… Creature? I don't know what it was, but judging by the size of its teeth, I assumed it was dangerous.

Jace pulled me behind him and said, "Get behind me. Stay here and don't move until I tell you to, okay?"

I clutched the fabric of his shirt and nodded against his back. "What is that thing?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me rather than fear.

"It's called a Ravener, now stay back." he ordered me before pulling out a large glowing sword. _It seems almost like the one I saw yesterday. _I thought.

He started toward the slimy-looking creature as it reared at him.

**How was it? Oh, and btw, I'm open to any suggestions you may have! I can only learn from my mistakes, right? R&R is REALLY appreciated. Thanks!**

**~PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense**


	4. The Institute

**So, I was thinking of making this chapter in Jace's POV. I think it'd be a nice change of pace, and besides, I like to think about what's going on in that head of our pretty little golden boy. Let me know what you think!**

I clutched the fabric of his shirt and nodded against his back. "What is that thing?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me rather than fear.

"It's called a Ravener, now stay back." he ordered me before pulling out a large glowing sword. _It seems almost like the one I saw yesterday. _I thought.

He started toward the slimy-looking creature as it reared at him.

~~~o~O~o~~~

_Jace_

The Ravener was moving closer and closer to us, so I pulled out my seraph blade in order to slay it and send it back to the realm it came from.

I whispered the blade's name and it lit up, burning with a fire. I jumped forward and lashed at it. I caught the Ravener in the eye with the tip of the blade. It screamed in agony then whipped its tail at me. I dodged its attack and used its momentary stumble to my advantage. I stabbed it in its back and twisted the blade, just to make sure it was dead.

The whole fight lasted but a few moments. A demon like that was so small and unimportant compared to other demons; it was like killing a squirrel rather than a bear.

Clary just stood behind me. She was shivering, I could feel it. I turned around and captured her in an embrace.

"W-what was t-that?" she asked.

I really didn't feel like explaining it to her by myself, so I just told her, "Give me a chance to explain and I will definitely tell you later. Just come with me for now."

When she didn't move, I grabbed her hand and led her away from where we were.

~~~o~O~o~~~

I took Clary to the Institute; she didn't put up as much of a fight as I expected her to. I guess she was still in shock.

I called Alec and Isabelle to help me take Clary to one of the empty rooms in the building.

As soon as their names left my mouth, they were already in front of me. I sighed and Alec helped me drape one of Clary's arms over his own shoulder.

We took her to an empty chamber near my own and Alec brought me outside to talk.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"It went pretty good up until she saw a Ravener. I fought and killed it easily, but she's still shocked from seeing it."

"Do you still think that she's an ordinary human?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I doubt she's human. She could see me and the Ravener as well, but something seems to be off about her. Like she's… Special. She's different, and not at all like the girls I've ever talked to."

Alec seemed to be in thought when I said this. He only stared at the wall in the hallway until he suddenly stood up.

"I need to go talk to Isabelle." he said plainly before walking back into the room. He pulled her out and I took this as my cue to give them some privacy, so I went back inside of the room. I saw Clary asleep on one of the recliners in the room. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. Once I lay her down, I sat next to her on the edge of the bed. I brushed a stray curl of red hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She seemed to murmur something in her slumber, but I couldn't quite make it out. I wonder how I would break this news to Rat Boy…

**So, how was that? Tell me what you think! Btw, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update…!**


End file.
